Here Be Dragons
About was the seventeenth episode of the first season of Caprica and the eighteenth produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 4, 2010. Daniel and Amanda Graystone find Zoe with a vengeful Clarice Willow closing in. The Ha'la'tha turn on Joseph and Sam Adama with tragic consequences. "Here Be Dragons." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, episode summary (altered), episode 117, Syfy, 2010, disc three. Summary Finding Zoe The STO Closes In The Adamas Evelyn tries to bond with William by building a model ship together. He would rather do this in the Virtual World where it can happen instantaneously, but she puts more value in doing things by hand. She tells him that sometimes families change. Uncomfortable, he asks to go play in the Virtual World. After he leaves, Joseph tells her to give it time. Francis comes to Joseph's home under the pretense of bringing him to see the Guatrau. He starts strangling Joseph. Ruth stabs Francis in the back with a meat cleaver, killing him. Joseph realizes that the Guatrau has put a hit out on him and Sam. They have to go off-world and disappear. He calls Sam, but Sam does not answer (unbeknownst to them, Sam is in V-World), so he leaves a message for his brother about a rendezvous. Joseph tells Ruth to go pick up Larry and bring him to the spaceport. Joseph and Sam keep fake identification and cubits stored at Goldie's. Evelyn argues that although that is Sam's place, keeping it there and having to go there now is dangerous. They argue and that upsets William. Ruth tells them to fight about it later and leave now. Joseph, Evelyn and William go to Goldie's. Sam arrives soon afterwards. Since he had not heard anything, Joseph thought the Ha'la'tha had got him. Sam and Joseph go inside while Evelyn and William wait in the car. Tommy and two other enforcers show up and confront them. One of the men asks where Frankie is. Joseph says Frankie is gone. Sam asks Tommy to spare his brother because he has a kid. Tommy says he wishes he could. Evelyn tells William he will like it on Tauron. Her brother has a farm there. William tells her they have been in there for too long, but she says they are fine. Willie gets out of the car against Evelyn's objections and dashes inside. He runs through the room which distracts Tommy and his men. The two enforcers are shot dead. Sam and Tommy fight. Sam pummels him and beats him senseless. Joseph shouts for Sam to stop and come help him with Willie who is wounded. Evelyn rushes in with a gun. They think Willie was superficially wounded, but they discover he was shot in the abdomen. William dies in Joseph's arms. Evelyn comforts Joseph and Sam cries over Willie's body. Trivia General Ratings 618,000 average viewership ‘Caprica’ Ratings: The Final Five Episodes at TV by the Numbers (Retrieved on November 12, 2017). Production Notes Filming Locations Goldie's Off Track Betting was filmed in a building in Vancouver's Chinatown neighborhood at the corner of Gore Avenue and Powell Street, a few blocks south of the Little Tauron street exteriors seen in . In the commentary for the episode , Sasha Roiz, who plays Sam Adama, says that the production team did such an excellent job restoring the building to look like a betting establishment that someone actually came in trying to place a bet. "The Dirteaters." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Tom Lieber, Esai Morales, Sasha Roiz and Magda Apanowicz, episode 115, Syfy, 2010, disc two. Music Cultural References * Capricorn * Taurus Bloopers and Continuity Errors See Also References Cast and Episode List